Rage of the Mountain Prince: Regrets
by Robbie Patrick
Summary: The follow up to the previous story, This takes place a few days after those events as Asriel Tries to coup with the weight of what he has done and the damage he has caused.


Rage of the mountain prince: Regrets

"wha... what happened?" Asriel, while laying in some kind of bed, tries to piece together his thoughts and remember everything that had happened over the last few days. "d-did i... hurt someone? i'm... i'm not sure. i can remember a thing. ouh! My head is killing me! My whole body feels tired. what did i do last night?"  
Asriel, rubs his pounding head before gradually opening his eyes to see a pair of blurry figures standing near him. even with a load ringing in his ears, Asriel, still just barely make out what the two figures are saying.

"frisk, w-whats with the weird music?"

"what do you mean? This is Asriel's favourite song. don't you read his- ohmygod! Alphys! come here! quick! he's waking up!"

"He is?! oh thank g-goodness. He's been out for days, I thought he'd never w-wake up."

"Yeah well, he's had a rough few days. How are his vitals?" Alphys, pick up a tablet, displaying Asriel's heart rate, blood pressure and other details.

"Pulse is f-faint but there, brain waves registering normal, blood pressure seems ok, soul i-integrity at 5 hp and rising."

"Can he hear us?"

"I t-think so? I'll c-call the others."

"No wait! not yet, he might still be violent."

"G-good point. I'll keep an e-eye on his vitals. You try talking t-to him."

"Asriel? Can you hear me? It's you sibling, Frisk. I know you can hear me. You're safe now."

Slowly, the ringing in Asriel's ears stop and his vision begins to focus. except when he looks at frisk, he sees Chara, complete with glowing red eyes and sinister smile. "YOU!" Asriel instinctively leans up and grabs frisk's throat. The suddenness of this, causes Alphys to yelp and drop the tablet displaying Asriel's vitals. Alphys rushes over and grabs Asriel's arm to get him to release his grip, but to no avail. Asriel angrily tightens his grip around Frisk's neck, thinking they're Chara, as Frisk struggles to breath and escape Asriel's grasp.

"Asriel! Listen to me! Whatever you're seeing, It's not real! It's just an illusion or something! Please! Don't do this, It's me! Frisk! Your best friend!"

This plea finally snaps Asriel back to reality as his vision corrects itself and Chara changes back into Frisk. Asriel, lets go of Frisk's throat allowing them a chance to rub their neck slightly, all while Asriel's mind starts to fully straighten itself out.

"Frisk?! oh jees! I-I'M SO SORRY! I... I thought you were someone else! I swear, I-I don't know what came over me!"

"KOFF! KOFF! Ow! Well. That's one way to wake up i guess? Though truth be told, I probably should have seen that coming."

"N-no offence Frisk, But you c-could've WARNED ME! I nearly jumped out of my s-scales!"

"How was i suppose to know he'd do that?!

"I-I don't know! If i'd known he'd t-try and strangle you, I would have tied him down! sigh. It doesn't m-matter, it's alright now."

Alphys composes herself and walks over to the tablet she dropped, still rather annoyed and surprised by the suddenness of everything.

"Then again, I s-suppose I'd be a l-little jumpy after what Asriel has b-been through."

"Why? What happened? Is that why i'm here? Guys? What are you not telling me? Did i do something bad?"

Alphys and Frisk look at each other for a moment unsure how to explain everything to Asriel, after a few seconds of silence frisk plucks up the courage to break the ice.

"Well... no... you uh... Asriel, whats the last thing you remember?"

Asriel thinks for a few moments to try and recall the last few days and slowly he starts to remember something.

"I... I remember... I was at Grillby's, with Sans and Papyrus. I tried to go to the bathroom but... i... i saw something!"

Alphys puts the tablet down on the large table in the centre of the room and glares at Frisk and Asriel, intrigued by Asriel's story. Alphys adjust her glasses and walks over next to Asriel.

"Please. Try to remember more. What d-did you see Asriel? tells us, what you saw."

"I... I don't remember. but... somehow... it felt... inviting. Like... like seeing an old friend. Next think i knew, I was in the ally and... I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck. You know, like a needle? Everything after that is... just a blurr. I think I remember... seeing everyone else... but... arh! nothing! Frisk, just tell me what happened, I can take it. I promise."

Frisk and Alphys lock eyes again. Frisk holds Asriel's left hand as they look him dead in the eyes.

"Asriel. you were kidnapped by a monster named W.D. Gaster. He's been stealing monster and human souls for nearly a month now. When he took you, We all feared the worst."

"wow. That's... that's heavy."

"It didn't help Gaster sent an impostor in your place, I can't begin to tell you how horrified Toriel and I were when you..." tears start to form in frisk's eyes as Asriel puts his free hand on top of frisk's.

"Frisk. It's okay. I'm here now. I promise, I won't ever leave you guys like that again."

Alphys takes off her glasses and sadly rubs her eyes as Frisk dose the same with their's.

"heh. and they call you the crybaby. I'm sorry Asriel It's just... seeing you like that, so cold and emotionless, I... I've never seen someone so out of character like that."

Asriel smiles in an apologetic way before realising something Frisk said a moment ago.

"Wait! back up. Did you say W.D. Gaster kidnapped me? As in Professor Gaster? The guy who built the Core back in the Underground? I thought he was dead, When did he get back?"

Alphys just awkwardly laughs and rubs the back of her neck "ha ha! Yeah... t-that's uh... that's a long story. Frisk, w-why don't we let Asriel get some r-rest, in the m-meantime could you help me with some t-things?"

"Sure thing. The doc's right, just try to relax. We'll chat more later." Frisk lets go of Asriel's hand and walks over to Alphys.

Asriel smiles at Frisk before laying his head down to relax the music from the radio on the small stand next to the bed.

"You're right Frisk, I should get some rest, can't wait to see everyone again and try some of mom's pie. ha! You know, I almost forgot how good this song wa- HNG...!"

Before Asriel can finish his thought he is suddenly struck with an overwhelming feeling of pain, which forces him to grab the sides of his head and scream out in loud. Frisk and Alphys immediately stop what their doing before Frisk runs over to Asriel.

"ASRIEL!? Alphys, What the hell is happening to him?!"

"I'm n-not sure! Heart rate is through the r-roof, Brain activity off the scale, Blood pressure this high would kill a person and I can't make heads or tails of his HP! its like his soul is splitting apart and reforming at the same time!"

"Asriel! ASRIEL! Talk to me!"

"FRISK! HELP ME! THERE'S SOMETHING IN MY HEAD! SCREAMING AT ME! IT WANTS ME TO KILL EVERY-LAST ONE OF YOU! PLEASE HELP ME! DO SOMETHING! ITS TEARING ME APART!"

"Alphys, What do we do?!"

"I'll hold him d-down, Grab the syringe in that cabinet over t-there!"

Frisk, wastes no time and dashes over to the nearby medical cabinet, while Alphys runs to Asriel's side to try and hold him down. all-while Asriel, continues to toss and scream, knocking off Alphys' glasses.

"Kinda flying b-blind here frisk! Hurry up!

"all right I got it! What is this stuff anyway?"

"Phenytoin S-sodium."

"Pheny what?"

"Its an anti-epileptic s-serum! It'll slow d-down the electrical ac-activity in his brain, But HURRY-UP! I c-can't keep this up all d-day!"

"Okay! I got it! Hold him steady!"

"PLEASE HELP ME FRISK! MAKE IT STOP!

"Its okay Asriel. I'm here. You can do this! What ever is in your head, KEEP FIGHTING IT!"

Despite Asriel's screaming and frantic movements, Frisk, injects the serum into Asriel's neck. Finally calming him down. Alphys picks up her glasses and cleans them with a wipe, while Asriel and Frisk catch their breaths.

"That was close. Asriel, you all right? Asriel?" Asriel ignores frisk's questions and leans up, clutches his chest in shock and confusion.

"Frisk. What did i do to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I... I saw something. Flashes of a battle of some kind. You and Undyne were there. Frisk, I... I hurt you all, Didn't I?"

Frisk holds their hands up in defence.

"Asriel It's okay! You're fine, We're fine! Nothing happened."

Asriel in frustration slams his fist into the wall between him and frisk leaving a large crack in it.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I know what I saw! I can see it in your eyes, Frisk! Something happened, Why else would i be here?! Now tell me what happened! I don't care how bad it was!"

Frisk and Alphys stand there in shock having never heard Asriel raze his voice in such a way. The two can only hang their heads in shame, unsure what to tell Asriel or how to explain anything that had happened recently.

"I'll tell you what happened, kid."

Suddenly the whole group looks at the staircase leading to the main house to see Undyne, with numerous bandages covering her body including: her left arm in a sling, bandages wrapped around her head covering both of her eyes and a cane to help her walk and let her know where she is going.

"What happened is we got our asses handed to us. By you."

Alphys rushes over to Undyne to help down the Stairs.

"Undyne?! W-what are you doing up? You need t-to rest otherwise You'll tear your s-stitches!"

"Babe, don't worry about me. It's nothing, I can tank this! I'm fine, really."

"No you're not! You nearly lost your g-good eye, you're in no c-condition to be walking around! Besides I only l-left that cane in You're r-room in case you n-needed the bathroom."

"Undyne, did... did i do this... to you?"

"Fraid so, kid. That punk, Gaster, did something to your head, made you go berzerk. Just be glad Frisk hit you with some sedatives before you could kill us."

Asriel is in shock over this news, hanging his head in shame and shock as Frisk tries to comfort him.

"Asriel, I... I know this is a lot to take in all at once. but I swear non of this is your fault. We'll-

"Frisk just... could Alphys and Undyne leave us for a bit? We need to talk. Alone."

"Of course, P-prince Asriel, whatever you need. Come on, Undyne, w-we b-better get going, you need to rest anyway."

"Rest?! Hell no! I've done more than enough resting for one week, I'll rest when i'm six feet under. Argh! damn it! My headache's acting up again!"

"Keep putting stress on your stitches and s-six feet under is exactly where you'll end up. Now l-lets go."

Alphys helps Undyne back up the stairs, leaving Frisk and Asriel alone in the room. The two siblings sit quietly for a few moments before Asriel, finally speaks.

"Frisk, why didn't you just reset?" Asriel, asks to Frisk's surprise.

"Asriel, I... You know i won't do that." Frisk's Answer angers Asriel as he turns Frisk, furious.

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?! How long are you gonna keep letting things get worse and worse? How many more people are you gonna let me hurt? What if I kill someone next time?! WHAT THEN?! When will you realise this timeline's not worth it any more? When are you gonna just jump ship and start over?!"

Frisk angrily grits their teeth and clenches their fist while trying to stay calm.

"It's not that simple, Asriel! I- UHH!" Frisk gets up and walks a few steps away from Asriel's bed, as Asriel, looks at them angrily waiting for a response. "Resetting isn't as easy going back to square one. No two timelines are the same, sometimes I encounter people sooner than later and sometimes I get lucky and something weird or unexpected happens. Me sharing my soul with you was one of those lucky breaks. I didn't even think it would work, let alone if I could do it. But I had to try it, I was at the end of my rope, I couldn't bare losing you again."

"Is that why you did it? Is that why you killed everyone in the last timeline? you committed genocide because you thought you'd find a way to bring me back?" Frisk doesn't answer Asriel, but he quickly realises he already knows the answer. "I see. I can't say I blame you, Frisk. If things were the other way round, I'd have done the same. Frisk, I won't pretend I know what you went through, But if you can forgive me for what I did, then you need to forgive yourself for what ever you did. You need to move forward."

Frisk, wipes tears from their eyes before turning back around to face Asriel.

"So now you're the one teaching me how to live?"

"Heh. Yeah. How about that. Listen, Frisk. Why don't you head back home, Let Mom I'm okay. I'm gonna stay here with Alphys and Undyne for now, just until I get my head on straight. Don't know what other booby traps Gaster, might have plated up there."

"Yeah, sure. No problem. I'll uh... I'll talk to later Asriel, take care." Reluctantly, Frisk, heads back up stairs to the main house, leaving Asriel all alone. Asriel, rubs his eyes all while letting out a loud sigh.

"Why me?" Asriel asks himself. "Why did he pick me? Sure, I'm just as determined as Frisk, but... I don't get! Wouldn't Frisk make more sense? Bah! I doesn't matter. Frisk is right. Even if they were to reset, there's no guarantee something like THIS would happen again. Besides, Sans would never forgive them. Getting to the surface is one thing, but getting there with me? Huh. I bet timelines with me in them are as rare as a blue moon on Friday the 13th! Maybe their're right, maybe resetting isn't like going back to square one. Arh. I need some shuteye. All this craziness is exhausting."

Asriel, lays his head down to rest and starts to slowly close his eyes. but just as he begins to relax, He is awoken by the sound of shrieking laughter in his head. The laughter terrifies Asriel, as he immediately recognises it. His eyes go wide with fear, his heart rate skyrockets, his lips tremble and he clutches his fists so hard, his palms begin to bleed from his nails digging into them.

"No. Please. Anyone but you. Not here. Not now! NOT YOU!" The laughter finally stops and is replaced by an all too familiar voice.

"Oh yeah!" the voice replies. "It's me alright, your best-est friend! Now you know why Doc Gaster, picked you over Frisk, don't ya? You know, I'm surprised a kid like you, Asie, can forgive a killer like Frisk, so easily! You just beat the snot out of everyone. Frisk, straight up butchered them! I got too say though, ol' Frisky, had the right idea for once. Killing is usually the last resort for most people. But I guess I can't REALLY blame them. What else were they suppose to do?! You wouldn't BELIEVE how many times they reset. They were so determined to find a way to save you they tried every option under the sun. Sometimes they killed me, sometimes they spared me, sometimes they forgave you, sometimes they didn't. YEESH! But when everything was said and done they decided there was only option left. Instead of going with the flow and playing the hand they got, the decided to change the rules! Wipe the slate clean, start over, rake in that EXP and crank up that LOVE to 20, BLA BLA BLA! You get the idea. Now normally, Frisk's ideas and theories on saving you involved friendship or determination and all that junk, but killing and betraying everyone they loved and cared about! All for the sake of saving some idiot crybaby goat kid, they barely even knew?! Now THAT'S a wonderful idea!"


End file.
